


钢笔（1）

by bacooooon



Category: A - Fandom, Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	钢笔（1）

雨夜。

昏黑的屋内只燃了一盏融烛香薰，袅袅细烟循着屋顶攀附而上。

沈付套着件宽大的毛衣窝在沙发里，腿上架着调到只有两三格亮度的笔记本电脑，手边摊着大量的数据报表，电脑右上角显示的工作群弹窗雀跃个不停。

沈付是个正了八经的富二代，并不是二世祖。

一路顺风顺水的本硕商科读完，带着热乎的毕业证回国，顺理成章地进入了家里的企业，先从助理做起。

把仅剩的部分数据录入到系统中，他两手交叉转了转酸痛手腕，关闭页面。

他食指在触控板上滑动几下，调出了一个隐藏在层层文件夹之中的word文档。

再调暗两格亮度，微微能看到字迹即可。

“10月26日 周日 雷阵雨 

两三天前就接到他的电话，约了今天下午三点，在H酒店见面。房间已经开好了，房号1509。到楼下给他电话，他会来接我上电梯。

这是我们之间的第四次实践。”

“我在微信上提出了这次想要尝试亚克力拍的诉求，他欣然应允，并且答应这次会让我尽兴而归。

今日天气不好，下了整日的雨。

到酒店的时候，他已经如约等待在一楼大厅的贵宾室。他好像在与人通话，处理些手头的事务。我走到他面前，他颔首，抬手示意我稍待片刻。

幸而他没有让我等太久，待他处理好工作，便邀请我上楼。”

……

“他脱下西装，整齐理好后搭在门口的衣钩上。

先慢条斯理地依次解下手表、衬衫袖扣，再一道一道地将衬衫挽到小臂中线处，正好露出一小节有力的肌肉。他纯黑小牛皮皮带会被解下来缠在手腕，随后狠狠抽打在我的臀肉上。

用他那双拿激光笔的手狠狠的摁在我的后腰，压得我没法动。

他会让我虔诚地一声声报数，如果有丝毫停滞、怠慢，身后就会遭到连续的痛击。”

“等到祭出亚克力拍的时候，我已经精疲力竭，汗水和泪水混杂着落在宽阔的办公用书桌面上。

最后的理智被疼痛打散，我禁不住躲，狼狈地哭求。

他仍然选择拎着我的后腰把我摁到一个适合抽打的角度，冰凉的亚克力拍抵在我颤抖不停的臀肉上。

哪怕我竭尽所能地躲、求他，他只是像个机器似的无情地落板。

他俯下腰，身上男士香水的味道扑面而来。

‘告诉我，你有多喜欢这样。’

我好痛，但也好快乐。

就写到这里吧，大家晚安。”

沈付敲完最后一个字，长吸了一口气，手心已经被汗润湿。

他切换到浏览器的无痕模式，熟练地打开论坛，填写账号密码，登录。

右上角是几十条评论和点赞，沈付清清喉咙，点开挂在热榜上的精品帖，复制、粘贴，发布新帖子。

他从桌上拿起半凉的咖啡咂了一口，再回神的时候，已有了接踵而来的新评论。

“楼主太甜了！和boss实践的感觉太棒了吧！”

“啊啊啊！试问文能提笔谈融资、武能抬皮带揍自己的大boss谁不爱？”

“人生赢家！楼主请继续加油！”

沈付只觉着心中像是有个膨胀的气球，里面包着的是私密的羞耻感——

是YY自己斯文有礼的顶头上司和自己谈恋爱、实践，并且发布在同好论坛的羞耻感。

他自以为隐藏得足够深。却没想到，世间的机缘巧合，总会戏弄人。


End file.
